Roomies!
by RunswithVampires123
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are best friends and go to college together, only to find out, the gorgeous Cullen boys are their roommates! Will they find love? Read and Find out!
1. Coed!

"Bella, come on!" Alice yelled. "I want to get there early so we can set up our dorms."

Ah, Alice. Alice Brandon, my shopping obsessed, vertically challenged, pixie of a best friend. Her, me and the beautiful Rosalie Hale, were going to Dartmouth college together. We already knew our dorm numbers; we would be sharing rooms, as preferred. We met in 2nd grade and have been best friends ever since.

"Coming, guys!" I yelled back from my window to the, shiny, yellow Porshe 911 Turbo. Did I mention all of our families were loaded?

I ran down my stairs and out the front door. I got into Alice's Porshe and we drove to the airport.

"Bella, what happened to your hair?!" Rosalie asked.

Of course she would ask about my hair. Rosalie had bouncy, lustrous hair down to the middle of her back. She had a faint tint,rose to her cheeks, but that might've been make-up. She had beautiful, lagoon blue eyes and a perfectly straight nose, plump, full lips that were always fruit-smelling and shiny. Very pretty, never-the-less.

Alice on the other hand was very, very, short. Only about 4-11. She had short, spiky, maroon colored hair. She had a pointy nose and olive green eyes that were kind of squinty when she smiled, and thin lips. She reminded me of a fairy or an elf. Santa's little helper.

I, on the other hand, was very plain. Rosalie and Alice, along with the 1 or 2 boys that I've dated, thought I was the opposite of plain, pretty, actually. I thought they thought that to make me feel better. Though I'm actually 99.9% positive the boys thought that to get some. In which case they got none, which ended the relationship. I had brown hair just past my shoulders, big, brown eyes, my bottom lip and my upper lip were slightly out of proportion. The bottom was a bit fuller than the upper and a medium sized nose. As you can see, pretty: NO, average: YES.

I decided to reply to Rosalie.

"Rose, nothing happened to my hair. I just thought that, since we're just moving into our dorms, I didn't need to fix my hair up all nice. It doesn't make sense."

"I'm fixing it when we got out of the car, and don't you try and stop me."

I sighed. Well Rosalie will be Rosalie.

We eventually pulled up to the airport and parked the car. I only had one carry on and no luggage; I had sent all of my stuff to the college already.

Alice walked to the check on counter and gave our names.

"Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, and Alice Brandon," She stated, sounding very professional. After she gave the man all of out other information, he was awestruck by her beauty.

"H-here you g-go, Ms. B-Brandon..." He stuttered pathetically.

Rose and I snickered, Alice smiled sweetly and walked away, only to roll her eyes when he was out of sight.

"I hate when I dazzle people!" She said in an exasperated tone.

I just looked at her, wondering what it was like to know that you had such power over some people.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" She asked.

Nothing, I mouthed. She shrugged and led us through security and to the gate.

We gave our tickets to the lady and walked onto the airplane.

We sat down in our First Class seats; Alice nor Rosalie would settle for anything less. I sat by the window and stowed my bag under the seat in front of me. I grabbed my Ipod and cranked the music up all the way.

***

We arrived 4 hrs. later. We walked off the plane stretching.

"I don't know why we had to sit in First Class," I complained, cracking my neck. "They're the same seats as coach!"

Alice tsked in reproach. "Bella, It's not about the seats; What do we look like sitting in coach, when we have tons of money?"

I glared at her. "Smart people," I replied. She grimaced as we walked to pick up our bags. My bag was a mournful, boring gray, while Rosalie's was a brilliant, bloody red. And, of course, Alice's was hot pink. I sighed at the thought.

We grabbed our luggage and looked for our driver. We walked outside and saw a man wearing a too tight, black suit holding a piece of cardboard that said Brandon. We got into the limo and drove to Dartmouth College.

***

When we arrived at Dartmouth college we grabbed our bags and got out of the limo. We walked up the tall stairs that made the entrance to the college that much more prestigious. We walked to the check-in counter, where a plump, older looking lady with big glasses, and red hair greeted us.

"Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale," I stated.

"Hello, and welcome to Dartmouth," she greeted us. "My name is Mrs. Cope and I'll be the lady that you come to for new dorm keys, extra schedules, keys to classrooms, and all that great stuff! Now, here's your room keys, one for each of you. As you already know you will have other roommates, possibly co-ed."

What?! Co-ed? As in boys?

I looked at Alice and Rosalie's controlled expressions. I could tell that they were biting their tongue.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Cope," Alice said sweetly, smiling.

"You're very welcome, and don't hesitate ask for help with anything; I am the eyes and ears of this school."

With another quick smile, we walked away.

"Ugh! I can't believe we might have to share our rooms with boys!" Rosalie complained once we were out of earshot. We walked over to the silver elevator, and press the button.

"I know!" I complained along with her.

"What if they're the weird, college guys that don't ever shower and read comic books and wear Chick Magnet perfume?!" Alice added.

The elevator opened and we stepped in.

"Whatever," Rosalie said. "At least we have each other to get us through the day."

"Right!" Alice and I both said.

The elevator door opened and we stepped out.

"Floor 3, Room 123," Alice said to herself, scrolling her finger down the paper that Mrs. Cope gave to us.

We walked straight and turned the corner.

"Right here," Rosalie said, when she spotted our room.

I unlocked the door and flung it open to see 3 extremely handsome boys standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello," one of them said. "My name is Edward Cullen, and these are my 2 brothers, Emmett and Jasper. You 3 must be our roommates."

WELLSIES, THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER! REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE MORE!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!

DISCLAIMER: Isn't A Disclaimer Sort Of Implied, Considering the Fact That This Is A FanFiction?


	2. The Boys POV

**Holy crap guys! SERIOUSLY! HOLY CRAP!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE AWESOME FEEDBACK I GOT AFTER LIKE AN HOUR AFTER POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER! SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE THE AWESOMEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD AND MAY EDWARD CULLEN BE WITH YOU! ALSO! P.S. I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS UNNATURALLY SHORT CHAPTER, I UNDERSTAND IF YOU WANNA TAKE BACK ALL THE LOVE MAIL, BUT PLEASE DON'T!!! STAY WITH ME! I HAVE A GOOD VISION FOR THE STORY AND ALREADY KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS!!! AGAIN, I LOOOOOOVE YOU GUYS AND REMEMBER THAT IN MY BOOK REVIEWS=INSPIRATION IN MY BOOK!!!**

**P.P.S. OMG! I CHECKED MY EMAIL AND 40 NEW MESSAGES! ALL FROM YA'LL! -HYPERVENILATING!!- SORRY THATS a lot FOR ME! ; D**

EPOV

As my brothers and I walked into the lobby, we saw three beautiful girls talking with Mrs. Cope, her name tag said.

One was average sized, with brown hair just past her shoulders. She also had big, chocolate eyes that caught mine. She had a faint hint, of a natural blush that was breathtaking.

So beautiful. All I could do stare.

EmPOV

Edward just couldn't stop staring, could he? Edward just gawked at the brown-haired chick who was pretty, but jeez. I looked at the girl next to her, and immediately lost my train of thought. Whoa, she was hot. Understatement of the year! This girl was smokin! She had wavy, blond hair to the middle of her back, lagoon blue eyes that you got lost in, and full, pink lips that I wanted to kiss....

Holy Crap.

JPOV

I am so alone....

Edward and Emmett have no sign of ever moving again. Just staring. I think I seen some drool coming from Emmett's mouth. What were they looking at? I followed their gaze to three gorgeous young women.

One in particular caught my eye.

She had short, spiky, maroon-colored hair. She had big, doe eyes and a pointed nose with thin lips. She was also very short.

She was amazing! Hopefully we'll get to know them.

Mainly, _I _get to know _her._

EPOV

After the angel and her friends walked away, I stopped staring and looked at my brothers. They looked as if they'd been tazed.

"I'm guessing you seen what I seen, correct?" I asked.

Jasper nodded; Emmett didn't answer, he was still staring after them.

"Hey!" I started. "The brunette is mine!"

"You can have the brunette!" Jasper said. "But I get shorty!"

Emmett laughed. "Best for last, as always," he said.

"We'll see," Jasper replied.

We walked to the elevator, pressed the 'up' button, and walked in. Clair De Lune was playing. I snorted. Clair De Lune had become elevator music? Why didn't they play that ridiculous rap 'music?' The elevator door opened and we stepped out. Jasper pulled out the sheet that Mrs. Cope had given us.

"Floor 3; Room 123," Jasper muttered, mainly to himself. _Emmett_ searched for and found the room in minutes, and led us in.

It was a very large room.

The walls were painted a dark blue. Right when you walked in, the kitchen was in front of you, all the appliances were stainless steel. I turned a corner and seen the living room. The walls in here were teal, with two beige couches and a blue, suede loveseat.

"This dorm is so pimpin!" Emmett boomed from the bathroom. "Their's a fricken jacuzzi!"

I snickered. Emmett _would_ be excited over something as trivial as a jacuzzi.

I walked back to the kitchen area, when the doorknob jingled and someone opened the door. Just then Emmett walked over next to Jasper.

Their they were. The three angels.

"Hello," I said, not wanting to be rude and just stare. "My name is Edward Cullen and these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper. You three must be our new roommates."

**CLIFFY! (is that what they're called? Plus I doubt you can call it that considering the fact that I am getting compulsive and am starting to believe that you guys with abandon me if I dont get chapters up soon enough!)**

**Also a special thank you to Emma Clearwater and Lettheblacknessrollon**

**without them, this website wouldve turned into something that after half an hour I forgot my password to!**


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

BPOV

I looked at Alice and Rosalie.

Looks like I was gonna have to be the spokesperson.

"Um...yes we are. Hi, I'm Bella and these are my two best friends Alice"-I pointed to Alice-"And Rosalie"- I pointed to Rose.

Edward shook Rosalie's hand, then Alice's and then mine's.

When he shook my hand, I felt an electric shock circulate through my veins.

_Bella, STOP IT! You don't know anything about him! You just met him and he would never even like anyone like you!_

I shook away the cloudiness of my thoughts and turned to Rose and Alice.

I also shook hands with Jasper and Emmett, but the sparks didn't fly there.

_What is wrong with me?_

"I'm guessing we should unpack," Alice said, sounding dumbfounded,

"Yeah," Rosalie replied, sounding the same.

"Where are our rooms?" Alice asked.

"Follow me."

Jasper led us around a corner and straight until there were three bedrooms aligned with each other.

"I got first dibs!" Alice yelled and peeked in each room.

Jasper chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Rosalie peeked in after Alice. She liked the first room. It's walls were a reddish-maroon color, the bedspread a brilliant gold with red threading it throughout. It was classical and romantic, just like Rosalie.

Alice continued to peek. She didn't like the second one either; but I did.

The second room was painted a dark blue. The bedspread was midnight blue, satin and had tiny little diamond-looking stars scattered all about.

It fit me, mysterious and simple, hard to match.

I heard Alice scream with delight. I walked out of my new room and into hers.

Her room was hot pink, the bedspread a hotter pink with black words written in an elegant script everywhere.

Bubbly and outgoing, this room was made for Alice.

"Wow, Alice I never knew you liked pink," I muttered sarcastically.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, but didn't let me sour her mood.

"Shall we get to know each other?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, let's go to the living room and do one of those things that they do, you know when you stand up and say your name and then your favorite thing to do or something like that," I suggested.

We all walked to the living room.

I sat down on the loveseat, while Rose sat with Alice on one couch and Emmet, Jasper, and Edward on another.

"I'll go first," I said. "My name is Isabella, but no one calls me that, just Bella. I am extremely clumsy, I have a hard time walking across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over."

Emmett whispered something in Edward's ear, and, for some reason, I felt the need to blush.

"I am 18," I continued. "I spend a lot of my time in the library, and I despise shopping for wants and not needs."

Emmett whispered something in Edward's ear again, but this time Edward blushed.

His blush was so _cute!_

STOP IT, Bella!!

I sat down and motioned for someone else to go.

"I'll go next!" Alice chirped.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I am extremely fashionable, I live for shopping. One time this robber tried to take my Prada bag and he ended up calling security on me! I miss my Porshe because it couldn't come with me! So I have to get a new car, which brings us to...

"Me," Rosalie finished and stood up. "I'm Rosalie, and I love working on cars which surprises most people. I'm very athletic and was the only girl in high school to make it to the boys football team. Well, Alice did too, but a guy tackled her when she wasn't in her jersey and got her new outfit all dirty, and she went crazy on him and got kicked off the team."

I snickered remembering.

"Good times, good times," Alice murmured.

"I could party with this girl!" Emmett said.

For some reason Jasper glared at him and Emmett stopped laughing.

Alice smiled at Jasper and Jasper smiled back.

Hmmmm... They look fond of each other.

"Well, enough about us, your turn," Rosalie said.

Edward smiled and stood up.

"I'm Edward."

"Eddie for short!" Emmett said quickly.

"No not 'Eddie' for short. I play the piano, I speak Portugese, Spanish, and French, I'm not that athletic, but I did play little league baseball when I was seven."

Edward sat down and Emmett stood up.

"I'm Emmett, as you can see I'm the hot brother."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but smiled.

Emmett winked at her and her smile got bigger.

"I play football, basketball and was on the same little league team as Eddie here. The only music I listen to is Rap and I also enjoy working on cars."

With one more wink for Rose, Emmett sat down and Jasper stood up.

"My name is Jasper. I have a 4.0 GPA, history is my favorite subject, My favorite food is sushi, I don't really listen to music, and I like that show Will & Grace, my brothers tease me about it, but I don't care. It's a good show."

"I love that show!" Alice squealed.

Edward laughed.

Awww! His _laugh _is so cute!

Bella, I swear.........

Jasper and Alice kept quietly talking on the couch. Emmett asked Rosalie if she wanted to on a walk and she did. Edward went to his dorm.

I was so alone.

"I'm gonna turn in early," I said to no one.

I walked to my dorm.

Looks like they're getting to know each other very well! I am so jealous. I don't know why. I shouldn't be jealous. Ugh!

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, hair and take my contacts off. I changed into some pajamas and got into bed.

With the rate that things were going now, tomorrow would be a long day for me.

I thought of not really anything as I drifted off to sleep.

**SSSSSSQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEAAAALLLL!!!!!**

**HOW WILL THINGS GO? WILL BELLA TALK TO EDWARD? **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU SHALL BE BLESSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO SERIOUSLY REVIEW CUZ I LOVE REVIEWS AND THEY GET MY STORIES OUT FASTER!**


	4. Movies

I woke to my pixie of a best friend jumping on my bed.

What the hell?

"Alice, i swear to God if you don't stop jumping on this bed, I will cut all your credit cards and burn all of your shoes!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and pouted.

"Be that way!" She said. "But don't get mad when you get left behind, and have to sit in this dorm all day by yourself."

She was over-exaggerating. I didn't mind being alone; alone but never lonely.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep. "Where's everyone going?"

"We're _all_ going to the movies! So get dressed and don't take long! We'll be waiting!"

"Alice, what do you mean _all?" _I asked, getting up from the bed.

"By all, I mean Me, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett."

"Oh. Last night it looked like you and Jasper were quite fond of each other." I mused.

Alice giggles. "Yeah, I like him! But don't say anything, I mean we just met!"

"I won't say anything, promise."

"You better not," She muttered as she left me alone to change.

What to wear?

I rummaged through my closet and found a purple knit top I had bought just recently. I found some faded skinny jeans and flat ballet flats. I ran the brush through my naturally straight hair. I out on my contacts, brushed my teeth, and looked in the mirror.

That'll have to do.

I grabbed my black Coach purse and walked to the living room, where, as promised, everyone sat waiting for me.

Alice looked me up and down.

"Not bad, Bella," She assessed. "Didn't know you had it in you, though I did pick out the top."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, can we just go?"

"Yes," she said and everyone stood up.

We walked outside. Rosalie and Emmett got along _quite_ well, walking side-by-side.

So were Alice and Jasper. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled quietly.

I'm happy for them.

Edward was in the front, leading the group, me in the back.

_Should I talk to him? What if he doesn't like me and it's all awkward?_

Might as well try.

I walked to the front of the group and walked next to Edward. I thought I saw a hidden smile somewhere in his features.

God, he was so fricken cute!!!

_Bella, I will punch you in the face if you don't stop thinking about him that way! Sorry, self._

"Hi, Edward," I said, feeling awkward.

He looked at me.

"Hi, Bella. So tell me about yourself."

"I love reading, listening to classical music-" He cut me off.

"What's your favorite piece?"

"Claire De Lune is great."

"Debussy?"

"Yes."

"Me too!"

We talked about music for a while.

Wait, who's car were we going in?

"Who's car are we going in?" I asked.

"Mine," Edward said.

"Oh. Okay."

We climbed in Edward's Volvo.

Rosalie sat in the back with Jasper and me, Alice perched on Jasper's lap. Emmett sat in the front, since he was so big he needed leg room, and Edward drove.

"Where's the theater?" Rosalie asked.

"Only about five minutes away," Emmett replied.

He was right. Only five minutes. Wow that was short.

We got out of the car and walked into the theater.

It was crowded with teens and little kids and adults and seniors of every shape and color.

"It is _packed _today..." Jasper muttered.

"What movie do we want to see?" Alice asked.

"How about _Adventureland?" _Emmett suggested.

There was a small chorus of 'okays' and 'sures.'

We gave our money to the teen at the counter with acne problems, his name tag said, "Eugene." **(hehe, **_**Eugene!**_**)**

"The next showing is forty-five minutes from now," Emmett said. "So what do you want to do?"

"We can go to the arcade..." I said. **(theres an arcade at my movie theater so work with me here!)**

"Yeah let's go!" Emmet squealed.

Everyone laughed and followed his lead.

We walked into the arcade.

What to play? What to play?

"Let's see who can win the most times at air hockey!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison.

I went against Alice first. She buried me. Stupid pixie!

It turns out Alice was better than air hockey than I thought. No one beat her! _Once!!!_

She was grinning ear-to-ear, counting her money.

Once we passed the rest of the thirty-five minutes we took our seats.

Alice and Jasper started the row, than Rosalie and Emmet, than Edward and me.

The previews took, like, fifteen minutes, as expected.

The movie was not bad at all! I kinda thought it was going to be, but didn't want to complain. I had never laughed so hard in my life!

The room lightened up and we walked out of the theater.

"That movie was so funny!" Emmett said.

'Hell yeah!" Edward said.

_His 'HELL YEAH' was so cute! Bella, I will hurt you...._

We got into Edward's Volvo and drove back to our dorm.

Today was a fun day!

**Not my best work...I know.......But I just read a fantastical story and my hopes are down! I CANNOT COMPETE WITH THAT! Can some of you guys review and tell me if you want me to continue writing? If you don't i'll delete this story and forget about it. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**~RunswithVampires123 : {**


	5. Bella likes Edward!

**Tralalalalala.........**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Whoppers....mmmm....Whoppers!!! **

**Also, sorry for the time jump. But gotta keep the world spinning "Round, Right Round!" Soreez I LUVVV that song....**

APOV

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Edward liked Bella. Bella liked Edward. Not hard.

But why didn't they show it? It's been two weeks since we went to the movies and Jasper and I were cozy with each other. So were Rose and Em. But nooooo not Bella and Edward.

"Jazz, what are we gonna do about _them!?_" I asked Jasper.

He knew what I meant.

"They'll have to realize it on their own time, Alice, I know you wanna play 'matchmaker,' but it's none of our business."

I pouted. It was so my business, to whom it may concern!

"But, they'd make such a cute couple!" I whined.

Jasper chuckled.

"You know who I think would make a cute couple?"

"Who?" My heart was racing.

He put his index finger under my chin and pulled my face up.

"You and I," He whispered.

My heart stopped, than took off sprinting.

I was speechless. Of course I wanted this, of course I liked him. _A lot._

But my mouth didn't want to work. I couldn't find my lips. I just sat there staring dumbly at really nothing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He continued.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Of course," I said.

He hugged me.

"Jasper?" I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think I love you....." I trailed off.

"I _know_ I love you," He answered.

I smiled into his chest as I fell asleep in his arms.

RPOV

I brushed my teeth and hair and changed into a blood-red tank top and gold pajamas. Hmm...matched my room.

I walked toward Emmett's room. Sometimes we slept together. No, not like that you sick minded freaks! Just innocent sleeping. Alice and Jasper did it, too! No! Not _it!_ What is with you guys, JEEZ! I walked into his room and laid on the bed, pulling the covers over my body.

"Rosalie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure...?" What was he up to?

"I don't know how to say this, but, I really like you, and I wanna know...will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart sped up and I kissed him.

"Of course, Silly Emmett! Why wouldn't I be your girlfriend?"

"Well there's-"

"Rhetorical question, Em!"

"Oh, right."

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"By the way, I love you," I told him. It felt good to finally say.

"I love you, too."

I'm now Emmett Cullen's girlfriend! Yay!!!

BPOV

I woke up to a patienly awaited Rosalie and Alice.

I looked at the clock. It read 8:30. In the _morning!_

"Um...guys...Hi and all, but I'm kinda sleeping here!" I said to them and sat up.

"Not anymore you're not!" Alice squealed. "Guess freakin' what!"

"Chicken butt."

"No time for games, Bella," Rose said in an ominous tone.

"Or chickeny goodness," Alice added.

"Okay! What?" I asked.

"I am now.....JASPER'S GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed.

I heard muted laughter from outside my door. I could tell it was coming from Jasper.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Alice!" I said as I hugged her.

"One more announcement!" Rosalie said. "I am now Emmett's girlfriend!"

I hugged her too. "I'm so happy for both of you; It's like you guys were made for each other. But, when did all this happen?"

"Last night," Alice said.

"Aw."

"But, enough about us," Alice said. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You and Edward?" Rosalie pressed.

I blushed, bit on my lip and looked down.

'It's not like that guys..."

"Oh, we know It's not like that, we just wanna know why," Alice said.

"Maybe because i'm so out of his league. I mean look at me, look at him."

Alice sighed. 'Bella, we've talked about this and talked about this. You are gorgeous, and Edward sees that. He does like you Bella."

"No Alice, he really doesn't."

"Yes he does and I don't care what you say, cuz I'm right! But do you like him?"

"No.." I mumbled and blushed ten different shades of red.

"Look at her blush! Yes you do!!" Rosalie said.

"No I don't!" I said.

"Bella likes Edward!!! Bella likes Edward!!!" Rosalie chanted running out of the room, Alice right behind her chanting that stupid (though very true) chant.

"No!!! Guys _SHUT UP!!!_"

What if he heard them? It'd be all awkward!!

I ran after Alice, good thing I was faster than her, and tackled her to the ground. I covered her mouth with one hand.

"If you continue to chant, I will show Jasper the pictures of you on Halloween '97!!" I hissed in her ear.

She gasped. "You still have those?!"

"You bet your ass I do!! And I will show him them!"

"Fine, I won't say anything anymore!"

"Good."

I let go of Alice and stood up.

She scurried away and ran to her room.

Rose already stopped chanting, but if she started up again, she would get it.

She went to Emmet's room.

Good thing, if Edward would have heard her I would kill her!

Suddenly, Edward walked out of his room, bare-chested.

_He slept with his shirt off!?!?_

But he was so god-like all I did was stare.

He seen my gaze and chuckled.

He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back,"Bella likes Edward!"

I gasped and glared at Emmett's door.

Rosalie is going to regret ever saying that!

**Do you like? I hope you like! No matter who _YOU are!_**

_**Lolz please (I am begging with all my heart and soul) REVIEW!!!**_

_**EVEN JESUS WANTS YOU TO REVIEW!**_

**Me: right jesus?**

**Jesus: RIGHT!**

**See?**

**~RunswithVampires123 3**


	6. Talking with Alice

**Danielle if your reading this (or your friends, Lisette, Gloria that means you) STOP!!! You guys didnt even ask and I feel violated!! and dont get all mad and say,"What strangers can read but not me?!?!" Damn straight! and dont say omg she cussed cuz guess what! i typed it! so THERE!!! you know what enjoy this story! LIKE IT! AND REVIEW IT! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! CUZ I CAN TELL SOMETHINGS GOIN DOWN! SOMETHINGS GOIN DOWNTOWN!! ROTTING YOU FROM WITHIN AS YOU SQUEAL WITH INNER JOY AT BELLA AND EDWARDY GOODNESS!**

**if your not my sister or her friends or my mom: ENJOY and disregard the A/N directed at them!**

BPOV

Oh...My...God!! Edward did hear Rosalie!! Crap, crap, crap!!

"Uh..I-I...umm..." I stuttered.

He snickered. I blushed and looked down.

"I guess I'll talk then," He said. "Bella, I like you, too. Can I take you on a date? When I'm wearing a shirt, pants and don't have morning breath? **(Shout out to diizzy-anielle! ; p)**

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded, bobbing my head up and down like I had tourettes. **(if you have tourettes dont get offended, just a joke, gosh..is that how you spell tourettes?**

He winked at me and walked back into his bedroom.

I did an Alice and jumped up and down, squealing.

I have a date! With Edward Cullen! EDWARD CULLEN!!!

E.C.! _EDWARD!!! CULLEN!! _

I ran to my room and shut the door behind me I walked to my closet. What am I gonna wear?

I flung open the closet doors and Alice jumped out. The scream was a little unnecessary.

But I screamed. Loud.

"Omigod! What are you gonna wear on your date? Where are you guys gonna go? I need to give you a makeover! There is so little time! Do you need a shirt? I just bought some awesome shoes that-"

"Alice!" I cut her off, pinching her lips between my thumb and my index finger. "I don't need a make-over, I have my own clothes, and I have no idea when we're going, let alone where.

She pouted. "But I wanted to do your hair!"

"My hair will be wavy, as usual, if he really likes me, looks don't matter!"

"Yes, they do!"

"Fine, Alice, You can do my hair, but that's it!" She always won.

"Yay! Now, Bella you know that every time you talk to him, you stutter like crazy, so you're gonna have to work on that! Also, HA-HA!! I knew that you would just admit it! And that he would! You can't bet against Alice!"

"Whatever, Alice, can I just have some time to myself? I need some time to think," I said, shooing her off.

"Fine! But i'm going to go and talk with Rose about you two! Don't drool when you're daydreaming about _Edward!_" She said the last part a little too loudly, on purpose.

"Halloween '97, Alice, I have the pictures! And I WILL SHOW JASPER!!!" I said the last part loudly so she knew I was serious. She stuck out her tongue out at me and went to Rose's room. I could her her muffled talking and Rosalie's _oooh_'s, _Iknewit_'s and _omigod_'s.

Ugh. They'd be talking to each other all day about that.

So not fair. That is harassment. And I don't go for harassment.

I walked over to my newly acquired bookshelf and pulled out my much abused copy of _Wuthering Heights._ I plopped down on my bed and got lost in the story of of only one redeeming quality. **(Shout out to Bella and Edward's debate about the "Classics" in **_**Eclipse!)**_

APOV

OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!!!!

I knew it! I knew it! I am a genius! I should win the Noble prize or something like that!

I ran into Rosalie's room to tell her the good news, since she was partly responsible.

"Rose, GUESS WHAT!!!!"

"What, Alice?" She said.

"No need to sound so lethargic, Rose, Edward asked Bella on a date!"

"Shut the front door! You're lying! Are you lying?!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!!"

"OH MY GOD! Wait, how did it go?

"Well, after she tackled me, threatened to blackmail me, and I ran back to my room, I heard Edward come out of his room. And I had to know what was going on-Bella probably wouldn't tell us-so I listened. I heard him chuckle and then whisper in Bella's ear "Bella likes Edward!" So, your partially responsible."

"Oh...My...God! She'll thank me later for it, though." I nodded.

"Wait, what are we doing here? We have to go talk to Edward!" I said.

"Yes! I've been wanting to do this for such a long time!"

We jumped off the bed and looked for Edward. We peeked in the bathroom, he wasn't there, we checked in Emmett's room, he wasn't there, we checked in the kitchen, he wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" I heard Rosalie ask herself.

"I feel really dumb..." I muttered.

"Why?"

"We didn't check _his _room!"

"Oh...wow...DUH!"

"Yeah.."

"Let's go!"

We ran to Edward's room, where we found him sleeping.

Rose and I jumped on his bed. "Wake up!" We yelled.

He turned over groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"That's what we're asking you!!!!"

"Okay, seriously, what is going on?"

"Ugh, Edward, you are so slow sometimes."

We sat down on the edge of his bed and he sat up.

"We wanna know"-I sucked in a deep breath-"Where you're taking Bella, When you're taking Bella, Are you gonna ask her to be your girlfriend?, Do you need help picking out an outfit?, What's going on here, Why didn't you say anything before?, How much do like her? TELL US!!"

"Alice, calm down! Jeez... Well to answer those, I'm taking her to a place that's very special to me, a place I go to think and I've never shown anyone else-or told anyone else about, so if you don't mind I'd like to keep that private."

"I'll only agree because It's sweet!" He laughed.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm gonna ask her when she wants to go, better yet, could you do me a favor and ask her for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll ask, now continue!"

"Thanks. I'm not sure if I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend, I'll have to see how the date goes, and if she likes me. Thank you for the clothes offer, but Jasper already beat you to it. Don't be scared, he's dating you; I should be okay." I smiled. Jasper...

"I didn't say anything before, because I didn't know how she would react and I got scared! And, I like her a lot. I'm not putting myself out there. That's all you're getting."

"Whatever! Get ready, I don't care when she wants to go; you're going tonight!"

"But I care!"

"I also don't care about that! Get ready and meet us in the kitchen. We've got to take care of Bella."

We got off of his bed and walked to the door.

"Don't disappoint us, Edward," Rosalie said and shut the door.

Now, to take care of Bella. This would be a challenge.


	7. The Date

BPOV

I guess I had fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, i was soaking wet.

_Alice!_

"ALICE!!" I screamed jumping up from the bed. "What is wrong with you!!?? You got my bed all wet and my book is _ruined!_"

"Whatever," She waved her hand dismissively. "You've read that book like 400 times already, anyway."

I glared at her. "Alice, get out!"

"No, Bella. A promise is a promise, and you promised that I could do your hair!"

"Whatever. You're not doing anything major. It's not a real fancy date. Casual."

"I don't care! You said that I could."  
"Fine. I don't even care. He's just gonna think I'm weird and regret asking me out anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Bella. I'm tired of your whining. Obviously if he asked you out, he likes you."

"I'm getting ready now. _Thank you_."

I walked to my closet and looked around. I found a cream colored V-neck shirt and a jean skirt to wear. **(sorry im not getting too discriptive with the outfits, let your imagination RUN WILD!) **

I couldn't find any shoes, so I asked Alice for some.

"Alice, do you have any shoes that'll match this outfit?"  
"Of course I do!"

She grabbed my hand and ran me to her room. She scurried to her closet and I sat on the bed. I heard some banging noises and she scurried back holding a pair of brown flats with a little bow on the front.

"Will these do?"

"You know better than I do, so I guess."

I slipped on the flats.

"Thanks, Alice. For everything." She smiled.

"What are best friends for?"

I walked back to my room, hoping she wouldn't've been on to me.

She walked right up behind me. "Don't think that buttering me up will make me pity you so I won't do your hair. I'm not stupid."

I sighed. Mission Failed.

She smirked at my sigh and went to the kitchen. I kept walking to my room, into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I don't even know why I would go through with this. It's probably just a pity date, he just felt bad for me. I would feel bad for me, too.

Alice returned with a chair from the kitchen table and put it in front of the mirror. She plugged in my curling iron and started brushing my hair.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"If Edward asked you to be his girlfriend, what would you say?"

I blushed a deep red.

"I don't really know what I would say.... I don't think he really likes me. I think he's pitying me. I'd pity me."

She _tsk_ed. "Bella, Bella, Bella....Shut up! Edward does like you. Obviously if he didn't like you, he wouldn't've asked you out. Stop saying 'pinch me,' because this is not a dream!"

"I didn't say that.." I mumbled.

"You might as well have."

She's right. It's obvious. Not obvious that he liked me. Obvious that being around me could depress most people.

"Sorry, Alice. I'm just nervous. I've never really had a boyfriend, you know that."

"It's okay, Bella. I understand."

She took the curling iron and started curling the ends of my hair. If she curled it all, I would end up looking like George Washington.

When she finished curling, she put eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss on me. I'd assured her that there was no need for blush; I was sure to blush the whole time anyway. No need to make it deeper.

Alright, a little more....and done!"

I looked in the mirror. I looked like someone that Edward deserved to be with.

"Alice! You did such a good job!"

"Thanks. Anytime. She glanced at the door.

"Um, Bella? Stay right here and read or something, but do not leave this room."

She darted out the door, not bothering to wait for a reply. She wouldn't need one. I would be just fine in here. Wuthering Heights dried, so now I could read it.

APOV

_She better stay in there...._

I walked towards Jasper's room; Edward said he needed help finding an outfit and that Jasper would help him. So he should be in there.

I flung open his door and my mouth dropped.

Edward was on the bed, Emmett was leaning against the wall, and Jasper was sitting in his chair.

They each had a white controller in their hands.

They were playing X-Box. Halo, to be exact.

"EDWARD!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" I screeched.

He looked up at me and Emmett paused the game.

"I-I...um..uh....was...just..." Was his brilliant reply.

"Edward, come to my room now! Jasper, I counted on you!"

I walked over to Edward and grabbed his ear. "Bella's already ready and waiting. And you're not even dressed!" I hissed in his ear.

I pulled him (by the ear) out the door, stopping once to unplug the X-Box. That'll show them.

I marched in my room and threw Edward, literally, on my bed. I went to my closet and looked through it for some men's clothes. **(She's Alice, she has baby clothes too, if you're willing to question her!)**

I came upon a long-sleeved, V-neck , dark blue polo and tan khaki pants. I looked for some shoes that would match; I couldn't find any. He'd have to wear his own shoes.

I ran back to him and handed him the clothes.

"The shirt is V-neck, so wear the white shirt you already have on, under it, or else you'll look gay," I informed him.

"Oh," He said. "Wouldn't wanna look gay!"

"Okay then, you're all set. Come out when you're ready; Bella will be waiting."

I walked out the door and left him to get changed.

****

BPOV

Alice came barging through my door. She did that a lot today, I noted.

"Okay, Bella! Edward's ready."

That got my attention.

"Thanks, I can take it from here."

I walked out the door and Edward was there, waiting for me by the front door.

He looked....HOT! To say the _least!_

I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop open when he saw me.

"Bella, you look...wow." I blushed and looked down.

"You look pretty 'wow' yourself. He smiled crookedly and my heart fluttered.

"Ooooooo, Edward and Bella are flirting!!" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows. Of course, I blushed.

Stupid Emmett.

"Well, um...we should go." Edward suggested. I was more than happy to follow.

We walked out the door and I closed it behind me and locked it.

He inched towards me as we walked to his car and grabbed my hand.

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!_

I tightened my grip around his hand which caused him to smile, which caused me to blush.

We came upon his car and, very gentlemanly, if I might add, he opened the door for me.

I got in and he shut the door behind me.

He got in and turned the car on.

"Let's play a game," He suggested.

"Okay...what game?"

"20 questions."

"Okay, you go first."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green!" I blurted out, without thinking. Wow, was I obvious. "What's yours?" I asked.

"Brown," He said. "Beautiful, chocolaty, warm brown."

Wait, I could think of something that was brown! My eyes were brown! He liked my eyes! EEP!!

We continued 20 questions until we arrived at a....trail.

Why were we at a trail? I am _extremely_ clumsy!

"Um...I can't hike, Edward," I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. We're not hiking. We're just going through those branches."

He pointed towards the little spot right next to the trail, where all you could see some branches and than an opening.

"Oh, okay."

He grabbed my hand and walked me through the branches. What I came upon was beautiful and serene.

A meadow.

There were tiny little dandelions everywhere, along with another small, purple flower that I didn't know the name of. Somewhere, in the distance, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream.

"It's a place I come to think, to sort things out. You're the first person I've ever brought here."

I turned around to face him.

"Edward..It's beautiful."

He smiled a GORGEOUS smile.

"I'm glad you like it, but you can't tell anyone else about it. It can be our _special_ place." I thrilled at the word _our_; I liked the idea of _our._

"I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you. Bella, I have something to tell you. I think I may love you."

I looked into his eyes and saw no indecision there. Only admiration, happiness and, well...love.

"Edward, I love you, too."

I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed him.

"That's exactly how I dreamed it..." He muttered after.

I giggled. "Dreamed?"

"Yes. I have dreamed of this night, this moment."

"I have, too." I confessed. "Only mines was a bit different."

"How so?"

"Well, in mine, right before we kissed...I woke up."  
"Good thing that didn't happen in mine. That would've _sucked!"_

I laughed. "Tell me about it."

We sat on the multiple flowered floor of grass and continued talking into the night.

**(0 0)**

**(** **O) -----this is my shocked face if you don't review. Although this person has no hair and looks like a guy so lets call him Bob. This is Bobs shocked face if you don't review! Bob will be smiling next chapter if you review!**

**DONT GET BOB ANGRY!!**

**also review if you like Bob!!**

**~RunswithVampires123**


	8. Don't Get Laid!

**Seriously, you guys are really mean! (some) LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO BOB!!!**

**{O O}**

**__ **

**HE HASNT MOVED IN LIKE 4 DAYS!! YOU MADE BOB EMO!! GREAT!!  
**

**If you want to see the outgoing, affectionate, kind Bob we all love again, REVIEW!! MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!**

BPOV

I was pretty sure last night was a dream. There was nothing else that could come up as a rational explanation. The way things were, it was...surreal. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of Edward holding me as I stared at the stars; time meaning nothing anymore, just me and him.

"Bella? Bella, wake up!" I heard and felt Alice's presence as she shook me.

I pulled the pillow over my head.

"Go 'way, Alice," I mumbled, sleep apparent in my voice.

"Fine, obviously since I can't wake you up, I'll have to find someone who can!" She said and I heard her light, rhythmic footsteps leave the room.

What did she mean by that?

I heard other footsteps-louder-enter the room.

Someone pulled the pillow away while I clawed at it frantically. The pillow was suddenly gone and I opened my eyes to see...

_Edward!! _

I crushed my lips to his feverishly and he returned the favor, chuckling at my enthusiasm against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips moving in synchronization. I leaned back on my pillow, taking him with me, not breaking the kiss. After staying like that for about 30 more seconds, I heard a cough.

Unwillingly coming up for air, I looked at the door where 4, very amused people were standing just outside it.

I'm positive I blushed and Edward didn't look any better.

After about 10 seconds of just staring at each other, Emmett started laughing hysterically. Seriously. He couldn't stop. Everyone joined in, aside from Edward and myself, obviously.

"I knew it!" Emmett boomed. He held out his hand to Jasper as if suspecting a payment.

Jasper went into his pocket and pulled out a $20 bill. "Fine, you win this one but their will be more to come!" He said as he slapped the bill in Emmett's hand.

"Just hedging my bets," Emmett said.

I sat up.

"What are you guys betting on?" I asked through clenched teeth.

" How long it would take you guys to figure out that you were _in love_ with each other."

I blushed, of course!

"Oooh! Bella's blushing!! Take a picture, Alice!" Jasper said.

"Shut up, Jasper!" Edward hissed. "There's nothing wrong with her blush!" He turned to me. "It's beautiful..."

_Aww..._

I kissed him on the nose. "Thank you."

"It's true," He shrugged it off.

"Okay, then..." Rosalie started. "Let's leave these lovebirds alone!"

They all started walking out.

"Oh and, Bella, by the way, don't get laid!" Emmett winked at me and walked towards the door.

I grabbed the nearest thing-my alarm clock- and threw it at him, but it he closed the door before it could hit him, and now I need a new alarm clock. Crap.

"So, am I going to hold you as you fall asleep, or are we gonna get up and see what the crazies are doing?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "As tempting as the holding thing sounds, I think we should see what the crazies are doing. I don't wanna risk getting 'Don't Get Laid' written on my forehead. Emmett is capable of various things."

He laughed too. "Okay, then. Let's go.

He grabbed my hand and lifted me off the bed. We walked to the living-room where the 'Crazies' were sitting in a half circle facing us.

Alice was grinning cheekily. Uh-oh.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing going on, Bella," Rosalie said in an ominous tone.

"TODAY'S SWEAT PANT SATURDAY!" Emmett screamed. **(yes, **_**SCREAM!)**_

I looked at Edward. He looked hesitant.

"Excuse us for a moment, please," I said.

I grabbed Edward's arm and took him to the other room.

" She's gonna get _laid!_" I heard Emmett whisper. Rosalie giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, what's a sweat pant Saturday?"

"Something Jasper and Emmett-mainly Emmett-made up when we were 10."

"It it that bad?"

"It includes playing countless pointless games, spilling your guts, playing pranks and usually ends in a wrestling match."

"That's not good?"

"No!"

I laughed. "You look literally scared of this! Come on; I doubt it'll be that bad!"

I took his hand and led him back to the living room. We sat down in the front of the half circle, making it complete.

"Okay, everyone good?" Emmett asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now let the games begin!"

"What do we do?" Alice asked.

"Well we have to pick a game."

"How do we pick the game?"

"Let's vote."

"All in favor of Truth or Dare, say 'I'," Jasper said.

We all said I except for Edward. Silly Edward.

"Truth or Dare it is!" Emmett said.

"I didn't say 'I'!" Edward argued.

"Over-Ruled!!!" Jasper said.

Edward slumped back down and pouted.

I put my arms around his shoulders.

" Y'know, you're _very _cute when you pout," I whispered in his ear.

He kissed me on the cheek.

" HEY!" Emmett started. "No getting _intimate!"_

"Shut up, Emmett!" I said.

I grabbed Edward by the chin and brought his face to mine. I kissed him hungry, but passionately. Soon I was on top of him, not bothering to come up for air. I just noticed something. Me and Edward Cullen were having a full _make-out session._ Of course we didn't stop when we heard throat clearings and snapping and clapping. We were _much_ too busy for that. Unwillingly I tore my lips away from Edward's and said to Emmett,"I'll get intimate all I want!"

"Yeah, she will!" Edward gasped. "Thanks, Em. Challenge her more often."

"That's disgusting; making out in front of others!" He shook his head in mock disgust.

"Oh please!" I said. "As if you and Rose aren't rated R in public! You should've seen the mother at the grocery store!"

Emmett grinned. "As if I would pay attention to a mom at a grocery store when I have Rosie here!" He nudged Rose and she smiled.

"Whatever, Guys!" Jasper said. "Can we just start the game already?!"

"Yes!" Alice said. "Who's going first?"

"I'll go," Emmett said.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Alice smiled an evil smile.

"Oh, Emmett. That was the _wrong _thing to do, on your part."

Poor Emmett

**YAYz! Truth or Dare!!! REVIEW! **

**What? You don't wanna REVIEW? Scroll up!**

**Do you see him? He's cried his eyes out the first 2 days but then he WOULD NOT MOVE! He's stared at the computer screen for 4 days!!! HELP HIM AND REVIEW!!! **

**Also, anyone have any CRAZY Truths or Dares? I'm open to suggestions! Review your thoughts, comments, questions, crazy TRUTHS and DARES!**

**~RunswithVampires123 (thats soooo long so from now on, I'm just gonna go with Anna!)**

**~Anna**

**(p.s. Can anyone guess what my FULL name is? You'll NEVER get it! p.p.s. Rockstar1127 you can't guess my full name! Please don't do it, I wanna see if they can!) wow...long A/N!**


	9. Sweatpant Saturday: Shirtless Emmett

**Bob can't come today....he's at his house. **

**In other important news. God is about to rise. Reach in your hearts and pull out a review. And give it to me.**

**Amen.**

_Previously_

"_Yes!" Alice said. "Who's going first?"_

"_I'll go," Emmett said._

"_Okay, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare!"_

_Alice smiled an evil smile. _

"_Oh, Emmett. That was the wrong thing to do, on your part."_

APOV

Emmett looked scared. He should be.

"I dare you to-shirtless-ask Jessica Stanley for her number and sound sincere."

He gaped. Everyone else laughed. Except for Rose; she glared.

"Alice, he is forbidden to do that!" Rosalie said. "You know she has the most ginormous crush on him! If she has even a slight hint that he's interested in her she'll try to steal him away from me!"

"Rose, it's a dare. That why they call it a dare."

Everyone kept laughing. "Guys, this is not funny!  
"Yes it is!" Jasper said between chortles. "Hence the laughter."

"Okay, Emmy! Do your thing!"

Emmett groaned and took off his shirt.

"Fine, let's go!"

We got up and followed Emmett out the door. We searched the lobby for Jessica. Did I mention she was crazy!? Insane?! Ugh, she's been trying to steal away our men since she's laid eyes on them. The whore.

We didn't find her in the lobby, so we checked the gym. There she was playing volleyball with Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory and Angela Weber. Angela was the only nice one, I didn't know about Tanya, and Lauren was worse than Jessica. I don't know why Angela stayed with them. Probably trying to fit in. Typical.

Emmett looked at me warily, as if asking,"Do I have to?"

I waved him forward and held back laughter as he grimaced and walked over to Jessica.

He tapped on her shoulder and she held up her hands to Angela and Tanya, signaling them to time-out.

When she turned, her eyes got big and she tried to fix her hair and straighten her shirt a little. It didn't help; she still looked like a drowned cat about to get run over.

"Um..Hi, Jessica," Emmett said, hesitantly.

"Omigosh, like, hey!" She squealed back.

"Sorry, to disturb you, but can I have your number?"

He looked so hesitant and embarrassed. Rosalie was beside me, teeth bared, fuming. Bella and Edward were holding back laughter. Jasper was grinning ear-to-ear, anticipating what would happen next. I was just happy to see him this way. Am I evil? Nah....

"Really? Like, Oh my God!!! Here it is. Lemme get a paper for you!"

She ran to the bleachers, squealing "Omigosh, Omigosh!" the whole time.

Bella was on the floor laughing now.

She ran back to him with a Post-It and a pen and wrote her number down.

"678-999-8212," She said as she wrote it down.

She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes; trying to look hot, no doubt.

"I'll talk to _you_ later," She purred. Ew.

"Um...yeah," Emmett said and ran towards the doorway.

We ran after him and I thought I seen Rose give Jessica the finger.

We finally caught up to him in the room. Right away he grabbed Rose by the waist and pulled her up so that they could make-out ferociously.

Jasper went to the bathroom and faked a vomit in the bathroom. He came back a few seconds later, wiping the fake puke away. That was interesting.

Emmett pulled away from Rose and walked over to the trash can. He pulled the Post-It out of his pocket and ripped it to shreds before throwing it away. He grabbed he shirt and pulled it over his head.

We all walked backto our circle and sat down,forming it once again.

"Okay, Alice," Emmet started. "Truth or Dare?"

I smiled. I never back down from a challenge.

"Dare."

Emmett had a big grin on his face. Oh no.

"Alice, I dare you to show Jasper those Halloween pictures Bella's always threatening you with!"

My face fell and I could just feel the blood drain from my cheeks. But I had to do it.

A dare was a dare.

No backing out.

"F-fine...Bella can you go get them?"

"Sure, Alice," Bella patted my arm sympathetically.

Rose looked sorry from me, but all sincereness was washed away when I saw her bite her lip to keep from laughing.

_Traitor ! _

_Jasper rubbed my back, but I could tell he really to see those pictures._

_Just then, Bella walked back with 3 pictures. She handed them to me._

_Here goes nothing...._

_**Guys!!!!!! WHAT ARE THE PICTURES GONNA BE!!??!??!?!?!?!?!??! SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**Yes Kaitlyn you can be my number one fan! I'd be honored.**_

_**Review! DO IT FOR BOB!**_


	10. Sweatpant Saturday: Alice's Pictures

**I hope i'm doing good, guys. I got a couple of suggestions and I'm going to use some of them. Remember there are three pictures of Alice! THREE!!! 3!**

**Happy Easter to all you Christains out there!**

APOV

I gave the pictures to Jasper. He looked at them for over a minute and just started laughing.

_Laughing! _At _me!_

But there was nothing I could do. A dare was a dare.

And I was also glad that all It was, was laughing. Not an _'ew' _or _'ugh' _in sight.

I sat there waiting for the pictures back, drumming my fingers on the floor.  
Maybe I should explain the pictures. **(good idea Alice!)**

_APOV_

_Flashback_

"_Alice! Come on, It's your own fault you picked dare."_

_And it was my own fault. I shouldn't always prove that I was tough and brave._

_But It's too late now. Sigh._

_Bella and Rosalie were on the side of me, encouraging me to go. _

_This was their dare. _

_There was a high school football game going on. State Championships._

_I had to run across the field-naked-with a container of "I Can't believe It's Not Butter!" and a butter knife, buttering myself, and screaming, "I'ma Muffin, I'ma Muffin!" In a sing-song voice. Did I mention I had fatter days?_

_I had fatter days. Really, really fat. Obese even._

_On Halloween._

_End of flashback._

Little did I know, sweet, innocent Bella and Rosalie, had cameras! Capturing the whole sin on film! To hold against me forever, as they were now doing 12 years later.

I sighed. If you were looking at the pictures this is what you would see.

An obese, spiky-haired child, running across a football field, holding a container of butter, buttering herself with a butter-knife, screaming something, _naked!_

That made it worse. I was naked. With all my flab hanging out.

Love handles, cellulite, 8 chins, thunder thighs, the whole nine yards.

Good thing I had lost all of that weight, or else Jasper would've probably never have given me a second glance.

Jasper stopped laughing and handed the pictures to Emmett.

He took one look at them and roared with laughter.

"Oh my god! Alice? Is that you? Holy crap! You were...solid. Wow," He coughed out between his chortles of laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett will be Emmett.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you still find me...attractive?"

"Alice, of course I find you attractive. Since I first laid eyes on you! What, you think that now that I've seen am embarrassing picture of you-12 years ago- that you wouldn't be?"

"Well, yeah," I said in a small voice.

"Well than, Alice Brandon, you're crazier than I thought you were."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into his arms.

That's why I was glad I had Jasper.

_Forever._

**Eh? Eh? Did I do good? So, SO, SO! Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't know if I was gonna be able to finish it later, cuz my sis is in town and you know how that goes! So I just posted this one and I'll post the rest of the Truth or Dares later! But I may not be able to until, MAYBE, (dont freak out!) MONDAY! MAYBE! But that's the latest!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and remember, I'm always open to suggestions!**

**Thank you for reading and give me your feedback!**

**-Anna or RWV123**


	11. Sweatpant Saturday: Virgins and Blazin'

0 0

l** ----_l**

**I don't know how thats gonna come out, but he's supposed to be smiling! Lol, oh well. Anyways I am SO COMPLETELY SORRY for not updating in like years!! (u get the point!) And don't give up on me yet, I was just taking a vacation! CALM IT! LOL! Also, don't think this story is all fun & games- drama will prevail- MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- **

**Me: Edward can I own you?**

**Edward: No**

**Me: Oh, okay**

**Bob: I have a girlfriend! Sorry ladies!!!**

**DANCE PUPPETS, DANCE!**

**(wow that was random.)**

BPOV

Oh, God, no! I think they're gonna choose me!

"Bella!" Alice chirped, grinning. She was obviously enjoying my torture. "Truth or Dare?"

_Truth or dare, truth or dare, truth or dare, truth or dare....Damn it!_

"Uh....?" I couldn't decide. Alice could and would think up a completely horrifying dare, but, if I chose truth she would think up an embarrassing question!

What to do? What to do?

I decided to go with the one that wouldn't _actually_ kill me.

"Truth!" I blurted out. Oh, no. There was a wicked glint in her eyes that made me know I was bound for trouble.

"Bella, are you a _virgin?_" She asked, smiling innocently. "And if you are why? And if you are not, why?

What an asshole. Seriously, that was not cool.

"Yes, I am," I muttered, hardly moving my lips.

I know I shouldn't be _ashamed_ of this, In a sense, this was a good thing. Although, in reality of these modern times, not that much. I was sure I blushed to the extreme.

"And why is that, Bella?" She pushed. She was really making me mad.

I rolled my eyes, but kept them focused on the ground.

I could feel Edward rubbing small, reassuring circles on the back of my hand.

I sighed. "I'm just saving up for the right person." I winked at Edward. He kissed my forehead.

"Okay, Bella," Alice said, "That's all I needed."

Now I had to pick a person. "Edward, Truth or Dare?" I said, looking up, into those green orbs everyone calls eyes.

He smiled. "Truth."

"Okay, are _you_ a virgin?"

"Um....no," He said, grimacing slightly.

I nodded, too awestruck for words.

"Can I be excused for a moment?" I asked the group. They all nodded solemnly.

I walked to the bathroom, tears threatening to spill over. If he's already done it before, than, when the time was right for us, would he think it bad and leave me? I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, Edward loved me. Just because he had a life before he met me, didn't mean anything.

I wiped the tears off of my face and walked back the where I had been sitting before. Once I sat down, Edward wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered. "Truly, I am. I shouldn't have reacted that way, you've had a life before I came along, and that's okay."

He smiled a bit more. "Thank you, Bella. For being so understanding. It doesn't matter anyway, I gladly choose you over her _any _day."  
Thank you, I mouthed.

"Anytime," He murmured. "My turn, Jasper, Truth or Dare?"

EPOV

"Dare, of course," He said.

"I dare you to take the Blazin' Challenge at Buffalo Wild Wings."

"Crap," He muttered. He knew what it was, and this time he was gonna do it! All th way!

"What, is little Jaspie backing down from a dare?" Emmett asked, challengingly.

"What!? Of course not! I was just....surprised, that's all."

"Sure," Rosalie said.

"Let's go to B-Dubbs than," Alice said.

We walked outside and into Emmett's Jeep. There wasn't really enough room for all of us, so Alice had to sit on a whimpering Jasper's lap. God this was gonna be good.

We arrived at Buffalo Wild Wings about fifteen minutes later, courtesy to Emmett's crazy driving.

We were escorted to a booth by a short, frizzy-haired girl popping her gum.

"You waiter will be right with you!" She said a little too slow. She was trying to be seductive, and failed miserably. Ouch.

"Ooh! What do I want?" Emmett asked himself, picking up a menu.

"Em, babe, we're just here for Jasper's dare.

Emmett pouted. "Fine!" He grumbled as he slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

An middle-aged, balding man walked over to us.

"Hello, my name is Andy and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"No that's fine," Said Bella, "One of us is just gonna take the Blazin' Challenge." She smiled sweetly.

"Sure, then. I'll get them right out for you."

Once he was gone Bella turned to me. "Edward? What is the "Blazin' Challenge?"

"It's a challenge where you have to eat 12 of their hottest wings in 6 minutes with nothing to drink. I've dared Jasper to do it before and he chickened out, but now that he has Alice, he's going to have to man up!"

She laughed. "This is gonna be good!"

"Yes. Yes, It is."

The waiter returned about 5 minutes later with the wings. A trail of employees behind him, all chanting, "Blazin, Blazin, Blazin, Blazin!"  
We all joined in, "Blazin, Blazin, Blazin, Blazin!"

Andy set down the wings on front if Jasper. He picked it up and began to eat.

JPOV

Holy shit, these were hot as hell!

But I had to do it! "Blazin, Blazin, Blazin, Blazin!"

I think I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I am such a fricken fag.

But I kept on chewing away. Oh, the _burn!_

Cheesust Crust! **(Where did I get that from? Leave the answer in REVIEW! p.s. Which you should be leaving anyway!)**

Alice whispered soothing nothings in my ear. That was comforting.

_5..4.._

I had two left.

_3..2..Just finish off this one!  
1!_

I had done it! I had beat the Blazin' Challenge! In your face Edward!

Alice kissed me on the cheek. "Good job, Jasper!"

She was so cute!

Unexpectedly, Andy handed me a picture. It was of me with sauce all over my mouth, stuffing my face with wings.

"Here you go. Sign your name, the date and a brief message, and I'll put it on the Blazing' Bulletin Board."

"Can I have a copy of this picture?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'll go get another one."

I handed him the picture and went to get it copied. He came back a few minutes later with another picture in his hands.

"Here. Do what I told you to the other picture and give it back."

I signed the other picture and gave it back. It said:

_Jasper Whitlock_

_September 7_

"_Never play Truth or Dare with your brothers!"_

"Now we both have embarrassing pictures!" Alice joked.

"Your's is way cuter, though."

"I don't think so. I think they're equals."

"Perfect!" I joked back. She giggled.

We thanked Andy and walked out of the restaurant. We got into the car and drove home. Once we got there I ran into our dorm and guzzled about 6 glasses of water.

I will repay Edward!

**Hey guys!!!! Did you like it? If so REVIEW PLEASE!**

**BOB: She's not updating until she gets 25 reviews that don't only say 'Update!' Bob's orders!**

**You heard the man. BOB'S ORDERS! p.s. Read Rockstar1127's stories! p.p.s. SHE'S MY BFF!**

**~RWV 123**


	12. Sweatpant Saturday: Flash Photography

**25+ reviews, yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!**

**for the people that wanted 2 know, Bob's girlfriend is: twilight2muchx3**

**DON'T KILL HER! SHE'S ONE MY MANY AVID REVIEWERS! **

**Special shout-outs to:**

**kools0808: you know what you are KOOL!**

**twilight2muchx3: They won't kill you....promise!**

**Little Alice since 1901: I LOVE your pen name! Its soooo freakin AWESOME!!**

**TWiLiGHTtEEN101: Are their two of you?! I think there's two of you...**

**Future Mrs Cullen-Pattinson: You (and another select few) are my reason for continuing this story!**

**Paramore Decoy: I LOVE PARAMORE!!! MY FAVE BAND TO BE EXACT!!! just sayin'...**

**Thats-So-Alex: That's-so-RUNSWITH! hehe.. you're just plain awshum!**

**vicki86: FIRST REVIEWER OVER HERE!!! I ADORE YOU!**

**maddyy: thanks sooooooooooooooooooo much for all of your great reviews!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

**randa111: hey, RANDA! SHORT 4 MIRANDA! am I right?**

**twilightteamjake: TEAM EDDYKINS! ALL THE WAY! But I respect your decisions! ANYWAYS, THANK YOU!!!!!!!**

**Savethevampires: Save them indeed! i APPRECIATE everything!**

**JASPERxHALE-YES: EDWARDxCULLEN-YES! THX!!!**

**pen2paper93: PENCIL2CARDBOARD! heh..i'm so corny.....**

**RoseCullen6: Everyone knows that they (deep down inside) LOVE Rosalie! And I didn't wanna make her mean! She's portrayed as mean too much!**

**carrybabez234: I loved your anonymous reviews....they made me laugh!!!**

**Curly96: Curly? hhhhmmmm....... Anyways thank you for the AWESOME REVIEWS!!**

**HindingInYourEyes: I'm sorry about the whole "beta" thing... I just think I'm off better without one...DONT HATE ME!**

**VegetarianVampire101: i LUVZ MUH VEGGIES!**

**Thank you all so much for your avid reviewing and keep it up!!!**

**Whew that was a LOT of thanking to do! Does anyone else notice that you guys NEVER reply to my questions? I do. None of you guessed my full name, none of you guessed what movie "Cheesust Chrust" was from!! Grr...**

BPOV

After Jasper guzzled various liquids, we continued with our game. Of course, Rosalie was the only one left, so Jasper could only pick her. We sat down in our little circle and continued.

"Rosalie," Jasper said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Rose said back, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jasper thought for a moment, then spoke.

"I dare you to flash Mike Newton, and, If his cronies are with him, them, too."

Alice and Edward chuckled. Jasper was grinning. My mouth was agape with shock. Emmett was frozen. Rosalie looked determined.

"When, Jasper?" She asked.

"Right now," Jasper replied. "If we find him."

"Can't we do this tomorrow or the next day or...never?" Emmett asked. I felt sorry for him; If I were a boy, I wouldn't want my girlfriend flashing the school pests. See, Mike (and his friends, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie,) seem to enjoy pestering Alice, Rosalie and I. Not ignorant of all of us having significant others, either. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward don't care, though, because they know none of the pests have _anything _on any of them. Eric even had the nerve to tell Jasper that Alice had broken up with him to date Eric! Of course, Jasper would never believe that without talking to Alice first, but still.

"No, Em, Rose picked dare."

Emmett groaned.

"Wait," Rose said, "bare or bra?!"

Jasper paused for dramatic effect.

"Bare!" He said.

Rose grimaced, but said nothing else.

"Okay everyone! Let's get this over with!" Rose said, exasperated.

Everyone followed Rose out the door and through the hallways. Usually, Mike and _them _were in the lobby of the school, lounging around. Of course they had nothing to do, stupid lowlifes.

Sure enough, there they were, sitting on the black couches. Mike had a Gameboy in his hand; he looked really into whatever game he was playing.

Rosalie walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He huffed and said, "Not now, Tyler!"

Rose rolled her eyes; he still didn't know it was her.

She recomposed her face. "It's not Tyler, Mike," She purred. "It's Rosalie Hale."

Mike looked up from the game, forgetting about it completely.

"Hey, Rosie, baby! I knew you'd come around...."

"You were so right! I don't know what I'd do without a little bit of Mike in my life!"

RPOV

Ew. Ew. Ew. EW!!! Does this disgusting annoyance think that I would _ever _give him the time of day? Only someone as stupid as him would believe this little charade!

"Well, Rosie, why don't you just lean on in and give Mikey a little love!"

Oh my God! Ew! What do I do? What do I do? I still have to do the dare, I didn't need to improvise!

I looked at everybody else. They were holding their sides in laughter. Except for Emmett; he looked murderously enraged. He had his hands balled up in fists at his sides, his tendons sticking out because he was so tense.

_Calm down, Em!_ I mouthed.

He visibly relaxed, his hands loosening.

_Oh, I should just get it over with!_

I pulled up my shirt and bra at the same time. Mike was awestruck. He just kept on staring.

_1..2..3..4..5!_

I pulled my shirt down and ran back to the dorm as fast as I could. I would get Jasper for this!

Everybody followed behind me, slower because of their laughter.

_Gosh, it wasn't that funny!_

I flung open the door to our dorm and ran in.

"Omigod, Rose! That...was...so funny!" Alice gasped.

Stupid Alice!

Emmett wasn't laughing. "Not fair, Rose!" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"What, Em?" I asked.

"He gets to see your boobs but not me!?"

"Shut up, Emmett! Blame it on Jasper! He's the one that dared me to do it in the first place!"

Emmett glared at Jasper. "You, young man! How could you dare Rose to do that?! I know she's beautiful and everything, but you said that you had dibs on Alice!"

Jasper looked at me like I had just killed his dog.

"Dibs?!" Alice screeched. "So what, I'm just a toy to you?!"

"No, Alice! I just used the word 'dibs' because I wanted them to know that you were mine!"

_Wow, Jasper. Bad choice of words!_

"Yours?!?!" Alice shouted. "I am now property?! She sneered the word.

"I'm sorry, Alice! I didn't mean it to come ou-"

"Save it, Jazz!" Alice cut him off. "Maybe you should've went after Rose instead of me!"

"No, Alice! I love you!"

"Jasper, guess what?! You're sleeping on the couch tonight. Barbie wants to sleep alone!"

"Alice, how are you going to kick me out my own room?"

"I just did!" Alice retorted.

"Only because I love you..." Jasper mumbled.

"Oh, you better!" Alice shouted, her voice fading as they walked into his room.

Jasper's actually gonna sleep on the couch? What a retard! He can just go in her room!

"Yeah, well guys, I'm sleepy!" Bella said.

"Yeah me, too," Edward chimed in.

"'Kay, guys. 'Night." Emmett said.

"Yeah, night," They both said in unison.

They walked into Bella's room and closed the door.

I pulled Emmett to his room so we could get some rest.

Today had been a long day.

P.s. I will get Jasper!

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND NEED TO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!!! **

******BIG NEWS ALERT**** Bob and his girlfriend had a baby!!! I'm kinda mad he didn't tell me...but hey! Wanna see him?**

**Here he is ----- : D **

**HE'S LAYING DOWN; THAT'S WHY HE'S SIDEWAYS!**

**awwwwwww!!!! His name is...**

**JOE! So call him Joe! Helloooooooo, JOE!**

**Joe wants a review for his...birthing.**

**(you got two "New Chapter" things cuz I had OCD and had to fix my mistakes!)**

**(oh and calm down about the whole "Bob's baby" thing! That is just in the world of Author's notes that you read to pass the time!")**

**TY 4 Reading! : p**


	13. 1 New Message

**Cut me some slack, I was sick! So I apologize for that! Anyways REVIEW AND DON'T HATE ME!**

APOV

Oh, he wasn't touching me today. He was going to learn what happened when you did that to Alice Brandon! Most people didn't find out because no one dared to try me! I could just rip his beautifully stupid face right off of his beautifully stupid skull!

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking these thoughts. After awhile they started to repeat themselves, so I got up.

_You've never been so used_

_As I'm using you_

_Abusing you_

_My Little Decoy_

_Don't look so blue_

_You should've seen right through_

_I'm using you_

_My Little Decoy_

_My Little Decoy_

My phone sounded off Paramore's "Decoy." I picked it up.

_1 New Message from: Mom_

I opened my inbox and listened.

_"Sweetie, please call me right away. It's urgent." _My mom's voice was filled with sadness and I could hear her sniffling.

I typed in her number and waited. (Alice is in **BOLD **and her mom is in _ITALICS.)_

Ring...Ring...Ring...

_"Alice?"_

**"Yeah, Mom, I got your message. What wrong?"**

_"Oh, sweetie, you know how your Dad was in the hospital?"_

Now I was scared.

**"Yeah, Mom. What's going on?"**

_"Honey, your Dad passed away this morning, from the cancer. I'm so sorry."_

I dropped the phone.

I knew my Dad had cancer. Of course I did. But, the docter said that he'd get through it. It had taken all the persuading that him and my mother could give me to leave and go to college. And, stupid me, did and missed out on every moment I could've had with him.

**"Alice? Alice?" **I could hear my mom's voice coming through the phone.

I slipped on my shoes and ran out of my room. I looked around the room. Crap, everyone was up and staring at me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked running over to me. "Why are you crying?"

Oh, I had started crying? I thought I was numb. Guess not... Who cared, my _father _was dead!

"Cancer..." I whispered and ran out of the dorm, in my nightie and all.

BPOV

I closed my mouth and looked at Rose.

Alice's father had had lung cancer, due to his extreme smoking in his earlier years. Guess it had caught up with him...

"Guys! What's going on here!?" Emmett asked getting up from the couch.

Rose went over by him and cried quietly into his chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice urgent. "What happened?"

"Alice's dad had cancer," I said thickly. "I'm guessing something happened."

"Oh, no, Alice!" Jasper yelled and ran after her.

_Great job, Jazz, what a late reaction!  
JPOV_

_I ran through the hallways of the college in a haze._

_Poor Alice! Her Dad had Cancer, and now he's most likely dead! Why wouldn't she tell me this!? I thought we vowed to tell each other everything!_

_Where would Alice be in a time of distress? Oh, I know, the Mall!_

_**Duh Jasper, she's Alice! Don't flame me for it being short cause I'm updating tomorrow anyway! I'm just tired and wanted to get this one out there!**_

_**REVIEW AS ALWAYS AND GIVE SOME LOVE! (or hate, whichever you prefer!)**_

_**TY 4 READING!,**_

_**RWV123**_


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! sorry!

**Hi, Guys! I'm so sorry because I haven't updated, and I apologize. But I have a new Story called, "Saving Her" and I wanna work on that right now. I'm sorry If you thought this was a chapter, I just needed to let you guys know. I'm not leaving Roomies! I will continue, just don't expect an Update every few days. More like once a week. I'm just telling you...**

**I will start up with Roomies! again after I catch 'Saving Her' Up to 'Roomies!' Thank you so much for supporting me and I'll see you soon!**

**READ AND REVIEW SAVING HER! please....lol seriously...I also want to have another "person" like Bob. **

**What should the name be? Should it be a boy...or girl...or tranny!? LOL. **

**SERIOUSLY ALL IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED!!! JUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo,**

**RWV123**


End file.
